Paper Snow
by XIIIAnonymous
Summary: Riku wonders what it is that Sora loves about Christmas so much. Christmas Soriku, shounen ai


The day before Christmas is always the toughest for Sora, Riku notices. Pacing, pacing, pacing, never sitting down once, anxiously glancing at the clock every once in a while as if that would help his situation at all. Even while they're baking cookies, laughing and chucking stray bits of flour and dough at each other, a certain blue-eyed gaze drifts back towards the digital clock on the microwave, longing apparent in their expression.

It's kind of cute, his excitement about it all, but mostly just...Sora. Who else could wait for Christmas like that? Like it was a lover coming home from a war, not a simple holiday. But Sora was Sora, and Riku wouldn't have been surprised had the small brunette actually _thought _of Christmas that way.

Riku's sort of jealous.

He thinks that maybe it's the cookies Sora loves most. The younger male devours them greedily, making sure not to miss a single crumb, licking melted chocolate chips from his fingers and then going back for more. Or maybe the food, not just the cookies- his boyfriend's crystal orbs sparkle like ornaments at the very sight of Christmas turkey, mashed potatoes, and all the other foods he and Riku have been slaving over all day almost as if he's forgotten that he helped make it all.

Maybe it's the lights decorating every house, the blatantly noticeable brilliance outlining yards and shingles with Christmas cheer, that make Sora love the holiday so much. He takes a few trips around the neighborhood, sometimes with Riku, sometimes without him, just to catch a lasting glimpse of all the splendor.

But once the silverette really stops and thinks about it, it's probably the presents. Sora loves getting presents. He's an easy person to shop for, which, secretly, is a fact for which Riku is _very _thankful, having always found it hard to choose the perfect gift for someone. This year's gifts are meticulously wrapped in green and red paper, tied with a bow and with the hopes that the person they're meant for will enjoy them.

Riku is calm on Christmas morning as Sora tumbles out of their shared bed and down the stairs, an elated whoop tearing itself from his lungs. Smiling, the taller male follows until they each sit near the tree, ready to open presents.

Soon Riku is faced with a small box, messily (lovingly, Sora always says) wrapped. **To Riku, **its label reads, **From Sora. **The scribbling handwriting of the other causes the silver-haired male's lips to curve into a small smile, carefully beginning to rip of the paper guarding the gift inside.

"C'mon, Riku, don't be so slow! You gotta tear it off quick to see what's inside!" Sora urges, grinning from ear to ear as he leans closer to Riku, just knowing that his present will be a hit. His boyfriend rolls his eyes and slides the object neatly out of the wrappings. Eyes widening, he takes in a surprised breath at what's inside.

It's a mere snowglobe, filled with water and sparking 'snow' as always, but...something about the simplicity, the everything, is so beautiful that Riku feels a full on leer breaking out.

"I tried to find the perfect one for you, Riku. Isn't it pretty? Look, you can wind it up at the bottom- like that." Pausing to listen momentarily to the music, Sora asks tentatively, not so sure now, "Do you like it?"

Chuckling, Riku nods in answer. "I like it." Grinning again, the older man turns his head to look at his boyfriend.

When he's blinded by the flash of a camera, blinking as if to ask 'what?', Sora reaches out to take his hand tenderly.

"_This_ is what I love the most about Christmas."

:::::

What's that? Snowglobes are lame? Whaaaat, no way! I love snowglobes! D8

Err, yeah. Anyways. Felt bad that I hadn't written any Christmas fics yet, so I wrote up this little thing. XD Kinda lame, but hey, I wrote it in an hour in a desperate attempt to get it done before Christmas...which failed, cause my internet wasn't working when I finished it around midnight, so I had to upload it on Christmas day anyways! 8D

Well, hope you enjoyed my attempt at writing in present tense! (Hah, get it? Present. Uh...anyhow) Merry Christmas!


End file.
